Conventionally, many proposals have been made on antibacterial filters (see Patent Document 1). The mask filter disclosed in Patent Document 1 is made by applying a viscous agent to a meshed fabric having mesh openings which open through the thickness, adding adhesive force to the meshed fabric, and attracting activated charcoal particles to the meshed fabric to which the adhesive force is added.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-320491